


In Love with the Other Miya

by lizardk98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu should just listen to Sakusa, Bros who make out, But of course he doesn't, College, Confessing to the wrong person, Drunken Confessions, Living Together, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Spooning, Suna Rintarou is in love, Suna and Osamu are irritated with Atsumu, for good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardk98/pseuds/lizardk98
Summary: One night, while completely wasted, Suna confesses to Osamu that he's in love with him. The only problem with this, however, is that, who he thought was Osamu was actually Atsumu...who is now freaking out.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	In Love with the Other Miya

Suna Rintaro was about to do something that he definitely did not regret in the moment and definitely would not remember in the morning.

He’d known the other for as long as he could recall, which, to be fair, wasn’t very far back in his current drunken state, and though some may find their relationship unconventional, he wanted him to know once and for all, exactly how he felt about him. How much he cared for him. How much he loved him. How much he was _in_ love with Osamu.

Suna stumbled through the crowded room, drink in hand, forcing his way through the sweaty bodies dancing and grinding on one another. How many drinks in was he? Six? Maybe seven? Whatever the number, it was definitely enough to have him completely wasted. Of course, this was nothing new for him, just another dumb college party with a bunch of other dumb college students making dumb decisions on a Thursday night. Getting up for classes in the morning was going to be an absolute bitch. That is, if he decided to go at all.

The lighting wasn’t much more than a low glow, just barely illuminating the surrounding area, and the music was loud, blaring the voice of The Weekend ironically singing about “Blinding Lights” through multiple speakers. The scents infiltrating his nose ranged from cheap perfume to marijuana to vomit. It was all very disorienting and Suna was finding it increasingly difficult to even stay standing…of which he ultimately failed.

He laid on his back on the sticky floor (he _really_ didn’t want to know what was making it sticky, and it was probably for the best that he never would) and simply laughed before closing his eyes and allowing himself to succumb to his exhaustion. It didn’t last long though, as he was being pulled up, rather forcefully, just a few minutes later. He opened his eyes and smiled, recognizing the face instantly.

“Jumst who I waahs loomking fur,” Suna’s words slurred as they left his mouth, but he had never felt more confident. The alcohol in his system was living up to the nickname of ‘liquid courage.’

“Oh my god, why were you on the fucking floor?” the other sighed as he held Suna up, placing an arm around his shoulders for support.

“Was lo-ooking for you.”

“On the floor?”

“Yeh.”

“O-kaaaaay,” the other drew out his words as he started to move them in the direction of the exit. “Let’s just go home before you end up, I dunno, dying or something.”

“No!” Suna suddenly demanded, planting his feet tight to the floor.

“Excuse me? No?”

“Noo becus I need t’ te-el you sommthin,” he slurred and grabbed the other’s face tightly with both of his hands and stared deep into his eyes.

_Silence_

_More silence_

“Uh, Suna, are you oka-”

“Shhhhh,” Suna placed his index finger on the other man’s mouth to shush him, dragging it down slowly. “Let me speeeak.”

“Oh god, I’m taking you home.”

“I love you,” Suna finally declared, making the other whip his head around so quickly it looked like it might detach from the rest of his body.

“I-you-what?” The other stared and blinked his eyes a few times before shaking his head and continuing. “Yeah, I love you too buddy,” he patted Suna on the back, “We’re friends after all.”

“No, I mean yuss, but it’sss more than tha-at,” Suna hiccupped and giggled. “Miya,” he stared at the other again, making sure he held his attention, “I’mm _in love_ with you.”

“Oh…oh my god.”

Suna woke up the next morning to the sound of the TV playing some infomercial from the living room. He was severely hung-over and the sound, though faint, may as well have been on full blast and directly next to his head, or at least that’s how it felt.

He groaned loudly and peeled his eyes open, looking at the clock on his bedside table to see it displaying **7:30 AM** , the soft red light burning his eyes and making him wish, momentarily, that he was blind. “Oh goooood,” he whined, “I feel like death.”

“Well good morning to you too, sunshine,” came a voice from the spot next to him in his bed, clearly humored, which he recognized immediately to be Osamu’s. “You look like shit.”

“Wow, what could I have possibly done to deserve such a genuine compliment,” Suna rolled his eyes and then rotated his body to look at Osamu, burying his head in the fabric of the other’s shirt.

“Oh shut up, you know I love you,” Osamu laughed and placed a hand on the top of Suna’s head.

Suna simply grunted in response and they laid in silence for a few moments before he actually spoke, voice muffled by the other’s shirt. “I know.”

“What, that I love you?” Osamu questioned, raising his eyebrows mischievously, “Or that you look like shit?”

“Yes and yes.”

“Well, good. At least you’re self-aware,” Osamu placed a kiss on the top of the other’s head.

Suna chuckled lightly and lifted his eyes to look at Osamu. “How the hell did I even get home last night?”

“Well, you were completely out of it and basically had one foot in the grave by the time Tsumu and I found you, so we had to, quite literally, drag your ass home,” Osamu deadpanned but then broke into a wild grin. “Oh my god, you should’ve seen Tsumu though, he looked like he’d seen a ghost the whole way home for some reason,” Osamu laughed softly, remembering his twin’s pained expression from the night before. “He wouldn’t tell me what happened, but it must’ve been embarrassing or somethin’ because he was all fidgety and, get this, he was actually quiet. The whole fucking way home.”

“No way,” Suna stared at the other, unbelieving.

“Yes way. It was amazing,” Osamu leaned back and rested his head on Suna’s pillow with a small smile and a content sigh. “Never once, in our nineteen years of life, has he ever been quiet. I thought for a second that _I_ must have been the one dying.”

As if on cue, a knock sounded on Suna’s door and he glared daggers at it, waiting for the offender to walk away…They did not. The knock sounded again and Suna yelled out “What do you want?”

“I, uh, can we talk?” Atsumu’s voice was muffled through the closed door and Suna was tempted to keep it that way, but he ultimately conceded and allowed the other in, rolling his eyes as he did so. “O-oh,” Atsumu stopped as he opened the door, gaze landing on his brother in the bed as well. “I wasn’t really expecting you to be here, Samu.”

“I literally sleep here like every night,” Osamu narrowed his eyes at his twin. “Now say what you wanted to say so you can leave. I’d rather not see your face first thing in the morning.”

“We’re literally twins!” Atsumu scoffed, looking offended. “And for your information, it’s not like I want to see you any more than you do you assho-”

“What do you want, Miya?” Suna interrupted before a full-on MMA match broke out in the middle of his room. “Don’t you have a class to get to or a boyfriend to have sex with or something? Or did he break up with you already?”

“Gross,” Osamu groaned, shoving his face into the pillow.

“For your information,” Atsumu crossed his arms for emphasis, “Omi-kun and I are just fine, perfect really, it’s just that he’s back in Tokyo for the next couple of weeks visiting his family. Oh, and the sex is great, thanks for asking.”

“Grooooos,” Osamu groaned louder, “I hate couples.”

“You’re literally in Suna’s bed right now,” Atsumu pointed out, unamused.

“Yeah, and? We’re not together like that,” Osamu shrugged but then lifted his head to look at his brother with a devious glint in his eye, “Although…I’m pretty sure Rin and I have much more _fun_ than you do, Mr. _In-a-Relationship_.”

Atsumu’s mouth fell open and he covered his ears with his hands, a look of horror on his now-very-red face.

Once Suna settled his laughter, he addressed Atsumu once again. “So is that what you came in here to talk about, because I’m not giving you sex tips or relationship advice or anything like that.”

“I, umm, actually,” Atsumu looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his hands, suddenly seeming nervous, “D-do you think we could talk…alone?” he stared at his twin for emphasis.

“Hmm,” Suna rubbed his chin in mock-thought, “No, not really. Now would you please either just say what you came to say or leave? My head is killing me and I already don’t remember a thing from last night so I’d really like to-”

“Wait,” the fidgeting stilled, “You don’t remember anything from last night?”

“Isn’t that what he just said?” Osamu interjected.

“Oh shut up, no one asked ya,” Atsumu snapped back, but when his phone started ringing in his pocket, his face noticeably softened.

“Is it bae?” Osamu teased. “You probably shouldn’t keep him waiting. _Bye_ ,” he waved his hand in the direction of the door.

“I…this conversation isn’t over,” Atsumu huffed as he stormed out of the room.

“What conversation?” Suna asked in genuine confusion then turned to Osamu. “Do you know what just happened?”

“Not a clue,” the other sighed dramatically and burrowed under the covers again. “Join me?”

“I’d love literally nothing more,” Suna slunk back down as well, wrapping his arms around Osamu as they drifted back to sleep. Apparently, he wasn’t going to his classes after all.

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu’s face lit up as he answered the phone. “How unexpected. Did you miss me?” he teased.

“Uh,” Sakusa’s voice came from the other end of the line, “You asked me to call you? Your message last night said it was, and I quote, ‘an incredibly urgent matter that cannot, under any circumstances wait.’ Who died?”

“Well, nobody actually, though Suna looked like he was going to when we left the party last night. That’s, uh, actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Atsumu swallowed nervously, “A-and I don’t want you to be mad or anything because nothing happened and you know that I love you and I-”

“Atsumu,” Sakusa cut off his boyfriend’s rambling and sighed, “What happened?”

“Well…Suna may have, sort of, kind of, maybe, told me last night that he…that he’s in love with me,” Atsumu held his breath, anxious to hear how Sakusa would respond.

What sounded like a whimper came from the other end. “Oh my god, Omi-kun are you crying!?” Atsumu panicked, but then the whimper turned into a full-on fit of laughter. “Ah, nope, you’re just laughing.”

“Oh my, oh my god Atsumu,” Sakusa managed out between laughs, “There’s no way that’s possible.”

“Are you saying the thought of someone being in love with me in impossible?” Atsumu huffed, insulted.

“We’re literally together, idiot. You, you do know that _I’m_ in love with you, right?” Sakusa questioned, sounding irritated, before adding under his breath, “Though sometimes I question my own sanity…”

Atsumu’s heart swelled at the words and a blush grew on his cheeks. “Aww, I love you too! But this is no time to be getting mushy.”

“I’m not the one being mus-”

“This is a serious matter, Omi. Suna, one of my best friends, even though he doesn’t like to admit it most of the time, told me that he’s in love with me and I don’t know what to do.”

“Aren’t he and your brother, like, together?”

“See, I thought so, too,” Atsumu explained, “But I went to his room this morning to talk to him about last night and Samu was in bed with him and they were _spooning,_ ” Atsumu gagged, “But they still denied being a couple. I dunno, Omi-kun, they’ve always been weirdly affectionate with each other, but like…in a bro way.”

“In a bro way?” Sakusa cringed, wishing he hadn’t just heard the words come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “So they’re _not_ together?”

“Apparently not, which means that he could totally be in love with me. I just,” Atsumu bit down on his lower lip, “I just don’t want Samu to get hurt or anything. Regardless of what he says, I _know_ my brother, and I know how much he cares for Suna. I just thought that Suna felt the same…”

“Are you sure he didn’t mistake you for Osamu? You guys are kind of twins and if he was drunk enough, then it could be a possibility,” Sakusa suggested.

“We don’t look _that_ much alike,” Atsumu retorted, like a liar, “Besides, Suna was looking straight at me. Like grabbing-my-face-staring-into-my-eyes at me. He should’ve been able to tell that it was me, don’t ya think?”

“So, what? You want me to…beat him up or something?”

“No!” Atsumu gasped. “I feel like that would make my living situation a bit uncomfortable…”

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?”

“They would probably kick me out of the apartment and then I would have to move in with you and Komori because-”

“Yeah, no, let’s make sure that doesn’t happen,” Sakusa added hastily.

“You’ll give in someday.”

“Doubtful.”

“Aaaanyway,” Atsumu drew out for dramatic effect. “I know that I’m irresistible and all,” he heard Sakusa snicker but chose to ignore it, “But I don’t know how to turn him down without making things awkward…”

“Why don’t you just let it go?” Sakusa suggested.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I’d say just let it go for now, honestly. From what it sounds like, he was completely wasted last night, there’s a chance he didn’t even mean it.”

“Hmmm,” Atsumu bit his thumb as he considered. “I suppose you’re right, maybe I should just let it go and see what happens. I shouldn’t make things weird if they don’t have to be.”

“There you go,” Sakusa agreed. “Now, I actually have to hang up, but I’ll call later, yeah? Love you.”

“Love you too!”

“Remember. Don’t make things weird.”

“I’m not going to.”

“Why has Tsumu been acting weirder than normal lately?” Osamu questioned as he and Suna sat on the couch, two nights after the party, watching the newest episode of their favorite cooking show. “He’s been really jumpy and fumbling over his words for some reason.”

“Hell if I know,” Suna shrugged, putting an arm around Osamu’s shoulder and pulling the other into his side, “He’s _your_ brother, isn’t he?”

Osamu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rin, why do you have to insult me like that?” Suna simply laughed in response and they continued watching the show, yelling profanities at one of the contestants, at one point, for over-kneading their dough. Osamu got rather heated when another one messed up their onigiri.

“In what world is that how you shape your onigiri!?” he yelled at the television, then muttered under his breath, “Fucking moron.”

“God, I love you, Miya,” Suna chuckled, causing the other to do so as well, breaking out of his rage momentarily. They stopped, however, at the sound of something crashing in the kitchen behind them.

Osamu’s face fell and he sighed in irritation. “I swear, if I turn around and something is broken I’m going to-”

“It wasn’t me!” Atsumu yelled, but the defense was futile as he scrambled to pick up the remains of what used to be a mug off of the ground.

“The volleyball team actually lets you set to them when you can’t even hold a mug?” Suna raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“W-well, it’s not my fault!” Atsumu retorted, turning his nose in the air.

“What was it then? A fucking ghost?” Suna deadpanned, narrowing his eyes.

“No, it was you two! Acting all gross and couple-y when you claim to be ‘just friends.’ I just don’t get it!” Atsumu threw his hands in the air for effect, “Friends don’t just cuddle on the couch and sleep in the same bed together and make out and say that they love each other like that!”

“We’re close,” Osamu shrugged, “So what?”

“So let me get this straight,” Atsumu rubbed his temples, “You guys are basically a couple without the label, right? So, hypothetically speaking, could, could you love each other but be _in love_ w-with other people?” he swallowed hard, afraid of what the answer would be.

Osamu simply shrugged again and turned back to the TV, resuming his rage-viewing. Atsumu couldn’t help but notice, however, the slight rosy tint that now rested on Suna’s cheeks as he averted his eyes.

Atsumu’s eyes widened as, what sounded like a squeak, escaped from his mouth and he ran to his room, quickly shutting the door.

“See,” Osamu pointed out, “That was weird, even for him,” he mumbled, intertwining his fingers with Suna’s as he yelled at someone for overcooking their steak.

“Yeah,” Suna placed a kiss on the other’s cheek and sunk into the couch, looking nervously behind them at the now-closed door. “Weird.”

“And then, he started to blush, Omi-kun. If that doesn’t confirm everything, then I don’t know what does,” Atsumu explained into the phone as he walked to class, making sure to keep his voice low.

“Maybe it was warm in the room. Are you sure he wasn’t just hot or something?” Sakusa offered in an attempt to calm his boyfriend down.

“Oh yeah, he was hot alright,” the blonde emphasized, “ _Hot for me._ ”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, about to respond that Atsumu sounded ridiculous and was overreacting, but stopped when he heard the other’s breathing becoming louder, suddenly sounding more labored than a moment ago. “Babe, are you okay?”

“He’s behind me,” Atsumu whisper-snapped into the phone.

“Who’s behind y-”

“Atsumu! Get the hell back here!” Suna yelled loud enough that, even through the phone, Sakusa had been able to hear.

“Ah, I see.”

“What do I do!?” Atsumu panicked.

“Miya, _I swear to god_ , you can’t avoid me forever! You know I don’t mind causing a scene!”

“Omi-” Atsumu whined.

“Good luck, babe, try not to die. Love you,” Sakusa blew a kiss through the phone and hung up.

“Traitor…” Atsumu muttered under his breath before slowly turning around, finding the very close and very angry face of one Suna Rintaro just inches from his own. He took a step back and Suna took one forward. “W-what’s up, Rin?”

“Suna,” the other corrected.

“Right, Suna,” Atsumu revised. “C-can I help you with something?”

Suna stared Atsumu down, eye-contact unwavering, making the other squirm noticeably. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

“Excuse me?” Atsumu blinked.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird, weirder than usual, and it’s making your brother weird which, in turn, is affecting me. So what the hell is going on?” Suna crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes for emphasis.

“I think you’re imagining things,” Atsumu turned his face in an attempt to escape the uncomfortable gaze.

“Bullshit. I _know_ you.”

“Okay fine, fine,” Atsumu conceded, racking his brain for an excuse believable enough to get him out of his current situation. “I just…really miss Omi. Ya know, my _boyfriend,_ whom I love _very much,_ ” he was laying it on thick, hoping that the other would get the hint.

“Seriously?” Suna pursed his lips. “That’s it?”

“Umm…yeah?” It came out as more of a question than a confirmation, but he prayed that it was enough.

“Whatever,” Suna waved his hand dismissively, “That doesn’t explain why you’ve been asking questions about me and your brother all of a sudden.”

“W-what questions, I haven’t been asking questions,” Atsumu defended, shaking his head back and forth frantically, “Nope, you’re imagining it.”

“Really, Miya?” Suna glowered accusingly, “‘Are you guys together?’ ‘Can you love each other but be in love with other people?’” he recalled. “Why are you suddenly so obsessed with what we are to each other? We’ve been like that since high school, so what’s so different between then and now?”

“It’s just…different now.”

“How?”

Atsumu’s face suddenly grew dark as he looked the other in the eye now, voice low in an attempt to intimidate him. “I don’t want my brother to get hurt. If you do something to hurt him, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

“W-what?” Suna blinked and took a step back, clearly having not expected that response. “Why the hell would I ever do something to hurt him?”

“Oh, right, because you love him, right?” Atsumu glared.

“You know that I do, so I don’t understand why-”

“But are you _in_ love with him?” the other interrupted. “Or are you in love with someone else? Someone you can’t have?”

Suna’s eyes widened in surprise. “I, you, h-hold on, _what_?” he stuttered, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “First of all, I’m not sure where this is coming from all of a sudden, but it needs to stop. And second of all, even if I _was_ in love with somebody, that would hardly be any of your business.”

“Wouldn’t it _Rin_? Wouldn’t it, really?” Atsumu spoke slowly and before the other had a chance to respond, turned his back to him and began to walk away, leaving Suna standing there speechless. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to class. I’ll see you at home later,” he called over his shoulder.

Atsumu held his head high even though his face displayed anything _but_ confidence, and he was actively screaming on the inside. Once he was sure that he was far enough away from Suna, he pulled out his phone with shaky hands and started typing.

**Compose New Message to Omi-Omi:**

**Atsumu:** _Babe…I have never done anything more nerve-wracking in my entire life. I feel like I’m going to be sick._

**Atsumu:** _Also there’s a chance I may be brutally murdered in my sleep tonight, so just in case I love yoooou <3_

**Atsumu:** _Please say something nice at my funeral._

**Omi-Omi:** _I-_

**Omi-Omi:** _I don’t even want to know. Please don’t tell me._

**Omi-Omi: -_-**

10 Minutes Later

**Omi-Omi:** _Ok fine…what happened?_

Osamu was sitting at his desk working on an assignment for one of his classes and watching a movie when a knock sounded on his door. He rolled his eyes, instantly knowing who it was. Suna knew that he didn’t have to knock, so the only person it could have been was his twin.

“Go away, Tsumu, I’m busy,” Osamu called out to the other.

“Oh is that so?” Atsumu retorted. “Then how come I can hear you watching _Ratatouille_ in there, huh?”

“I’m working on homework, dumbass.”

“You can take a break.”

Osamu sighed agitatedly and shut his laptop, both closing his assignment and turning off the movie. “Come in, I guess.”

Atsumu walked in and sat down on Osamu’s bed, ignoring the annoyed look that his twin gave him, making himself at home. “Sooo…”

“So?” Osamu raised an eyebrow.

“How are things?”

“If you just came in here to bother me, please leave before I do something I probably won’t regret.”

Atsumu placed a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Samu. Can’t a guy just want to spend time with his twin and not have a hidden agenda?” Osamu only stared at him in response. “Okay fine, so I did want to talk to ya about something. It’s-it’s about Suna…”

“I fucking knew it,” Osamu raised his voice and scowled at the other. “Why the hell have you been so fixated on this lately when it’s never bothered you before now? Ever since we left that party last week you’ve been off.” When he saw the other shift uncomfortably on the bed, however, his voice softened and his frown fell. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

A light smile pulled at the sides of Atsumu’s mouth at his brother’s concern. “No, nothing happened, Samu, I’m okay. I’ve just been…thinking a lot. About, about things.”

“You can think?”

“Oh shut it!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Osamu let out a breathy chuckle, “What things have you been thinking about?”

“Well,” he paused a moment before continuing. “We’re all older now, right? We’re adults now, so things are different than they were when we were in high school. I just, I know that you and Suna are close, but I can’t help but think about what if,” he swallowed hard, “What if he ends up falling in love with s-someone else. Even if it’s…someone he knows he can’t have. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“That wouldn’t happen.” Osamu was completely serious, not an ounce of doubt on his face.

“But how can you possibly know that for sure?” Atsumu insisted. “I know you’re really close, like closer than some couples, but you haven’t like, defined your relationship or anything. Doesn’t it bother you, not having that commitment? Don’t you worry?”

“Look, Tsumu,” Osamu sighed, but this time it wasn’t out of frustration. “I love you, and I appreciate you worrying about me, but can you please just understand that that’s how we are? I love him, sure, and I may even be in love with him, but how we are is comfortable. There’s no pressure that comes with a relationship, no expectations, and, I dunno, I like it,” he shrugged. “Sure, I don’t know what the future looks like, but for right now, I’m happy. And I know that he feels the same. Being in a relationship with Kiyoomi is what’s right for you, just like this is what’s right for us.” He reached forward and flicked his twin on the forehead. “So stop being fucking weird about it.”

“Samu,” Atsumu looked emotional and Osamu was worried for a second that the other was going to be all sappy and cry or something, but that changed when he saw the devilish grin spread on Atsumu’s face. “You told me you love me. Did we just have a moment?”

Osamu narrowed his eyes. “ _That’s_ what you took from that? You’re a moron.”

“Oh, shut yer trap, I love you too,” Atsumu joked, and then added under his breath, “Even if you _are_ an asshole most of the time.”

“Excuse me?” Osamu set his gaze, narrowing his eyes as he stood up so that he was looming over his twin. “Remember how I said I was going to do something I probably wouldn’t regret?”

“Oh, would ya look at the time!” Atsumu declared as he leapt off of the bed, looking down at his wrist which completely devoid of a watch. “I think I’m gonna head out now. But only because I want to!” he snapped and walked out of the room, leaving Osamu standing there shaking his head with a soft smile resting on his face. He would never let the other see, though. Over his dead body.

Once back in his own room, Atsumu leaned against the door, sliding his body down until he was sitting on the floor. Thoughts were running through his mind at a million miles per hour. They loved each other. Osamu loved Suna, and Suna loved Osamu. But the problem was that Suna was _in love_ with Atsumu.

Guilt was eating away at Atsumu’s insides at keeping this from his brother and he decided, in that moment, that he was going to put an end to this once and for all. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. The only question was how?

“So now I have to tell him that I know about his feelings and turn him down. Do you know how awkward that’s going to be?” Atsumu explained to Sakusa over the phone as he took a sip of his way-too-sweet frappuccino, looking around the coffee shop as he did so.

“Babe,” Sakusa groaned and Atsumu could practically see him shaking his head, “I thought you said you weren’t going to make things weird. Will you _please_ just wait until I get back tomorrow and then we can talk about this and figure out what to do?” he pleaded.

“I know what I said Omi-kun, but I’m sorry. I’ve been harboring this secret for far too long now-”

“Oh god-”

“-And I feel like a dirty liar. The weight is becoming too much.”

“I think you’re being a bit dramat-”

“I feel like I’ll die if this goes on any longer, Omi, like actually.”

“ _Atsumu-_ ”

“Wait!” Atsumu whisper-yelled into the phone and shushed his boyfriend.

“Did you just shush me?”

Atsumu ignored the irritation in Sakusa’s voice and continued. “He’s here!”

“ _Who_ is there?”

“Suna! He’s here, he just walked into the café. Like alone. Oh! He’s sitting down by himself. This is my chance!”

“Atsumu, please don’t-”

But it was too late. “Wish me luck! Love you.”

Sakusa groaned and rubbed his temples in irritation as the line died. Why, of all people, did he have to fall in love with _this_ idiot?

Atsumu walked slowly from the side of the coffee shop that he had been sitting, to the other where Suna was hunched over in his seat, glaring at his phone in one hand, drink gripped tightly in the other.

“So, uh,” Atsumu sat down in the seat across from the other, gesturing to the drink in Suna’s hand, “What ya suckin’ down there?”

“My current urge to kill you,” Suna glared at Atsumu now, showing his phone. “What the fuck is this?”

Pulled up on the screen was a new message from the contact **Sakusa Kiyoomi.**

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** _Hey buddy, just wanted to give you a heads up that my idiot boyfriend is on his way over to bombard you. My condolences._

Atsumu couldn’t believe it. His boyfriend really _was_ a traitor. They would need to have a chat once Sakusa got back from Tokyo.

“H-he’s just messing with you,” Atsumu laughed nervously as he scratched at the back of his neck. “I did kind of want to talk to you, though.”

“Oh are you finally done ignoring me?” Suna raised an eyebrow and sat back in his seat. “Gonna tell me what’s actually been going on with you?”

Atsumu took a deep breath and placed a hand over top of Suna’s that was resting on the table. “May I?”

“What the fuck? No-”

But Atsumu just continued, leaving his hand where it was. If looks could kill, he would have been long dead. “Suna…so we’re close, right?”

“We are?”

“I would say yes. In fact I would consider you one of my best friends.”

“You would?”

“I would,” he rubbed his thumb over the top of Suna’s hand in an attempted-comforting motion, but the other only crinkled his nose in disgust.

“Miya, what the hell are you-”

“And I know that sometimes, when people are friends, and start to get closer, one may start to develop…feelings for the other.”

“I swear, you better just tell me what-”

“And, and sometimes those _feelings_ may become something…more. May become _love._ E-even if they know that they can’t have the other person because they’re, say, with someone else.

Suna leaned further back, a look of absolute horror on his face. “You better not be trying to tell me you’re in love with me right now.”

“Oh, Rin,” Atsumu shook his head solemnly and patted the other’s hand, “It’s okay, you don’t have to hide it anymore. I know. And I’m not mad, I’m just trying to explain that nothing can happen between us. Perhaps in a world where I wasn’t with Omi-kun and you and Osamu weren’t…whatever you are. Oh, and if you were nicer to me, then maybe we could have been together but unfortunately-”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?” Suna sounded appalled.

“I know that you’re in love with me,” Atsumu looked the other dead in the eye, “And I’m sorry, but I just can’t return your feelings.”

Suna’s face went blank, suddenly expressionless and Atsumu was worried that he’d come across to harsh and upset the other, but this is how things needed to be. No less than a minute later, however, Suna was absolutely _howling,_ clutching at his stomach as he tried to control the laughter. Atsumu’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Suna must be in denial and using laughter to cover it up…

“Wait, wait, wait,” Suna gasped out in between laughs, “You, you think that I’m in love with you!?” People were starting to stare and Atsumu’s face went red in embarrassment but Suna couldn’t care less. This was the funniest shit he’d ever heard. “What the hell gave you that splendid idea, Miya?”

“W-well,” Atsumu sputtered, “At the party the other week you, you said that you were in love with me. I was trying to let you down easy just now.”

The laughter suddenly stopped. “I said _what_ now?” Atsumu only nodded his head in confirmation. “What _exactly_ did I say?”

“Well,” Atsumu recounted “You grabbed my face and looked me dead in the eye and said ‘Miya, I’m in love with you.’”

“Oh my god…”

“So, so you’re _not_ in love with me?”

“No, dumbass,” Suna let out another laugh. “I’m not in love with _you_ Miya. I’m in love with the _other_ Miya.”

“But you were looking right at me!” Atsumu challenged.

“You literally look the exact same and I was so wasted I barely knew who _I_ was.”

“We don’t look _that_ much alike,” Atsumu muttered under his breath. “Well this is embarrassing because for the last two weeks I’ve been agonizing over the fact that you-” but he suddenly stopped, realization finally sinking in. “Wait!” he shrieked. “You’re in love with my brother!?”

“Well it took you long enough,” Suna rolled his eyes. “And would you please lower your voice? I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but we’re kind of in public.”

Atsumu looked around the room to see that they had, in fact, gained quite the audience, before turning back to the other across from him. “But wait, how come you blushed and got all weird that night you and Samu were on the couch and I asked if you loved each other?”

“Because I haven’t _told_ him that I’m in love with him yet,” Suna explained.

“Are you going to?”

“At some point,” Suna shrugged. “But that’s none of your business.”

Atsumu shook his head. “You two confuse me.”

“Good. Now we should probably head back to the apartment before we end up getting kicked out.”

The pair grabbed their drinks and stood up, beginning to head toward the exit when Atsumu turned around to look at the other. “Well now I feel stupid,” he huffed and pouted.

Suna patted the other on the shoulder with a deceptively soft expression on his face. “Now that, my friend, is your own dumb fault.”

Later that night, Osamu and Suna found themselves laying in the latter’s bed, spooning under the covers and simply just enjoying being close to one another. They stayed like this for a while until Osamu turned around in the other’s arms so that he could see his face as he spoke.

“I don’t know what you did or said to Tsumu while you were out, but he’s been quiet ever since you two got back and I feel like I owe you one…or one hundred.”

Suna chuckled and pulled the other closer, holding him tight. “Nah, I didn’t really do anything, we just got coffee. Apparently he just misses Kiyoomi. Although,” he cocked an eyebrow, “I do like the idea of you owing me. I’m sure I can think of _plenty_ of ways you can repay me.”

Osamu laughed and pushed the other away playfully before his smile faltered and he looked down.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Suna asked, concern evident on his face.

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s just,” Osamu sighed and looked back up at the other, “Some of the things he’s been saying have been playing in my head and…and we’re okay, aren’t we, Rin?”

Suna smiled down at Osamu. He was so in love with this man, and someday he would show him just how much he meant to him. But for now, he simply pressed a light kiss to the other’s forehead and nuzzled his face in the soft, gray hair. “We’re just fine.”

“Hmm, good,” Osamu sighed contentedly. “Oh, oh! His face also got super red every time you even looked at him. It was awesome, but I wonder why…”

Suna smirked. “I think he might be in love with me.”

“Gross,” Osamu groaned and shoved his face into the pillow. “Hey, you wanna make out?” he asked, voice muffled.

“Yeah, I’m down."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you've made it this far! I really appreciate you taking the time and I hope you liked it <3  
> So basically, I absolutely love OsaSuna and I have this headcanon that they're more like "bros who make out" and don't really feel the need to define their relationship, which is how this came about lol.  
> Oh also! Atsumu definitely confronted Sakusa when he got back from Tokyo and Sakusa definitely didn't care. Like at all.  
> Anyhoo...I hope you have a great day (or night)!!


End file.
